A Night in the Vineyards
by SmellofRoses
Summary: Do you love the story of Ella and Char? What if Char had a cousin? Edmund is a prince looking for freedom and true friendship not about his status. Annabelle is a gentle and caring orphan, looking for someone to turn to in the cold world of palace life. What happens when their worlds collide? REWORKED AND TITLED "WILL YOU FIND ME IN THE VINEYARD?" UNDER FAIRY TALE SECTION
1. Overflowing Hearts

A/N: Hello, readers! This is my first fanfiction and this is one of the first times I've ever written anything lengthy of my own. So please comment and give constructive criticism! I have absolutely loved Ella Enchanted ever since I was a little girl (I've read it countless times) and ever since I've had this story churning in my head. So, enjoy!

Chapter 1: Overflowing Hearts

(Annabelle's POV)

The day you turn 17, you're out.

Today is my birthday, December 10, and I am turning 17 years old. If the orphanage wasn't so crowded maybe I could have stayed: after all, I am the founders' daughter.

20 years ago, young Elaine and Daniel of Pria met, and later married on the first snow of winter. From the very beginning they loved children, and tried desperately to take in any and all who came to their door orphaned. Eventually though, their humble cottage was filled to capacity and running low on food and money. It took them almost 3 years, but with the help of friends and a few donations from the king, Childrens' Hope Orphanage was born. Shortly after, something else was born: a beautiful baby girl with snow white skin and fiery red hair.

That little girl was me, Annabelle of Pria. I grew up in the orphanage with countless brothers and sisters, as well as a few fairy godmothers who volunteered to run Children's Hope and care for its occupants.  
I was as happy as any little girl would be. That is, until my mother got pregnant again. Unlike with me, she was constantly tired and sick with this baby. She was confined to her bed for the last 3 months of the pregnancy and things didn't get any better when it came time to deliver. At the age of 8, I wasn't allowed to see much, but all I knew was that my new little brother lived and my mother didn't.

I cared for Peter as best as I could, and loved him with all my heart. As a daughter it hurt to see my father as he was: depressed, lonely, and lacking the spark he once had. At first he tried to be there for his son, but eventually he gave up, leaving me to play the part of parent. On the first snow of winter that year, my father died of a plague. Peter was only 3 years old.

Into my adolescence, the sting of being parentless dulled, leaving me with only a dull ache in my heart. I chose to forget my father as he died, and chose to remember him as he was with my mother: gentle and loving. And though the memories of my mother grew fainter, I always remembered her smile and the way she laughed when my father would tease her or spin her through the air in his arms. Even though my godmothers always loved me, I was never as truly happy as I once was.

I struggled through the mass of girls crowding around the one broken mirror and yanked a brush through the tangled mass of fire that was my hair. Today, I was going to look pretty… or at least as pretty as I could make myself. As the daughter of the founders, Godmother Cruinia—the Head of Placement—made sure that I went to the best job available. Lucky for me, that meant the new nanny for the princess. That's right. I was going to the palace and I was going to care for one of the most important people in the country.

I was definitely qualified for the job. I've take care of hundreds of little kids and kept them entertained with next to nothing. _How hard could this be?_ I thought to myself. Still, I was shaking with nerves, and wanted nothing more than to just go to sleep and wake up years earlier so I wouldn't have to deal with this. I knew little of proper manners and probably looked like an ogre compared to the beautiful women in the palace. "Well, this is as good as it's going to get," I muttered aloud bitterly, tying my hair into a plait down my back.

"You look beautiful," squeaked a small voice behind me.

I grinned, "Well thank you, Missy! You aren't too bad yourself!" The tiny girl squealed as I picked her up, spun her around, and set her down again.

"Do you have to go?" she asked, sounding on the verge of tears.

"It looks like I do. But I'll tell you what," I teased, "as soon as they let me, I'll come right back here and whisk you away with me to the palace so you can be the princess you always were!" She smiled brilliantly.

"Come, come Kitty! We have to let Anna prepare for her departure," Godmother Leiah called. So, with one last kiss to my nose she scampered off. Kitty always was one of my favorites. She had a head of curly blond hair and bright blue eyes like mine. If I had a sister, it would have been her.

I straightened out my simple frock and pinched my cheeks for some color—there was literally none in my pale complexion. Pulling my shawl close around me, I turned to find my brother staring with tears staining his cheeks.

"Oh, Peter!" I cried as I pulled him into my arms. "Look, I'll visit as often as I can and write every day, I promise," I whispered into his ear.

"I love you , Anna," he whimpered, pulling away from me to look into my eyes. He still looked like the little baby boy who was handed to me when my mother died, not the 9 year old boy he really was.

In response I kissed him on the forehead and cheeks, and held him close one last time. Who knew the next time I'd see him? After several minutes of clutching to Peter, I reluctantly let him go and moved towards the door. I waved at the entrance and cried a universal goodbye to all of the children inside watching me leave.

A black carriage waited on the road for me. I carried no luggage, no food, no possessions, just myself. The godmothers each hugged me and kissed me, one by one, whispering their farewells in my ear and wetting my neck with tears. It seemed as though I was dying, and really, I almost was. I knew that once you started working in the palace, you never stopped and you never got to leave. There was no coming back. So, with that bleak image in mind, I climbed into the squeaking carriage and sat on the cold cushions, pulling the door closed behind me. The horses began to stir and I took one last look at the only home I'd ever known. A waterfall of tears came down my face, and with that, I began my journey into my unknown future.

A/N: I will do my best to update frequently but I make no promises! My goal is to update AT LEAST every other day, but things may change depending on how much or how little homework I have. Also, how is the length of this chapter? Would you like it longer or do you like it as it is? Thanks so much! PLEASE COMMENT AND FOLLOW!


	2. Beneath the Trees

**AN: Sorry I was kind of slacking on this one. But anyway it's here and it's finished! I think we will finally be passed all of the boring introductory stuff after this chapter. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Beneath the Trees

(Edmund)

"Herold, son of Richard, son of…?"

"George," I sighed heavily. Despite my tutor's protests I pulled myself to my feet and shuffled around the heavily furnished room.

"You still have lessons in royal lineage, your Highness!"

"Sir William, you want to be finished just as much as I do, just go and walk around the gardens for all I care."

"You know that as soon as I leave, another princess will come to see you, right?"

I groaned. "Fine then can you just avoid telling anyone that you left? Just… I don't know… hide or something? Just make sure my father doesn't hear that I'm available. Would you?"

"As you wish," he replied. With that, he picked up the books, deposited them into his bag, and hobbled out the door. Sir William was a portly, balding man who always reeked of some sort of musty cologne. We had an understanding that he didn't like me, and I didn't like him, and somehow it worked well enough. Of course, as the prince, he couldn't do anything to me and I could tell him to do whatever I wanted, but I never took advantage of my power. For the most part we stayed out of each other's way and avoided meeting each other unless it was mandatory by my father.

As far as my father goes, he was always kind and reasonable. Perhaps too reasonable at times and a little too eager to be what a king is ''supposed" to be. Ever since my cousin, Char, got married my father decided that that meant I should be too. So, practically every day a new royal would come waltzing into the room batting her eyelashes and giving me her most stunning smile; and every time, I would thank her for the effort of coming however far she came and lead her back to her carriage.

I've met Char's wife, Ella, only once but I knew she definitely not a typical royal. Come to think of it, I don't think she was at all. I don't mean that in a bad way; on the contrary, it is a compliment. She had a genuine smile and had love in her eyes whenever she looked at my cousin. From that day on, I knew that I would only marry that kind of young woman: someone who loved me, not my position, but me.

I smiled at the picture in my head, but was interrupted by a soft rap on the door. I groaned inwardly and called, "Enter!" In walked a young girl who couldn't have been more than 14 at most. Rage billowed up into my head. "Miss, if you would excuse me for a moment?" Before she could answer I stormed out of the room in fury. _Have they really gone through so many women that they resort to young girls? _I thought.

Without thinking, I stormed into the throne room and confronted my father in the middle of a conference with his advisor. "Father, that girl couldn't have been much older than 14! Why is it so necessary to you that I find a wife at this very moment? I'm not Prince Charmont and I never will be no matter how much you wish it!" I didn't even stop to recognize the huge disrespect I was showing the king.

My father fumed with anger, turning red as he reprimanded, "You forget your place, Edmund! I do what is best for my family and the kingdom, and I do not need to explain my decisions to you. You shall go to that girl and apologize immediately! "

"If it concerns my future and who I will spend the rest of my life will it is my right to know what on earth is going on! I am 18 years old, I am not a child!"

"Leave immediately," he responded coldly.

I glared as angrily as I could and bowed submissively. I was helpless. The heavy doors I threw open seemed like paper to me as emotion took over my body. _Who would my father send in next time? A 12 year old? And why on earth do I have to marry a royal? No one pays attention to those stupid traditions anymore… _I continued down the dark corridor, my steps echoing loudly, until I reached the broad wooden doors leading to the private pastures. Maybe a ride would calm me down a little.

I proceeded to pick a strong black stallion, one that would give me a good, hard ride and challenge my abilities. Waving the stable boy aside I fitted the animal up with its equipment and jumped on, galloping out of the stables. Rather than calming me down like I had hoped, the ride gave me new energy and fire and I was furious as ever. Finally giving up, I handed the reins to the previously disregarded stable boy and stalked off to the only place where I could truly be alone and possibly cool off: the candle tree courtyard.

No one ever came here except for me. My mother planted these trees when she married my father, and ever since she died, I was the soul caretaker for them. I didn't want anyone—especially my father's new wife—to touch them and ruin her memory. As a result I always had privacy here and could scream, shout, and cry without a care. This was the place where I could talk to my mother.

On my way to the courtyard, I spied the girl I had run off from. She looked miserable. I slowly walked over to her, took her hand, and politely kissed her knuckles. "I am so sorry my Lady for the way I acted towards you. I understand how hard it must have been to come from…. To come from…. So far!" She blushed at the attention and accepted my arm as I led her back to her carriage. I handed her in and left immediately to restart my trek to the courtyard at the other end of the palace.

After a while of stomping through the halls, I came to the intricately carved doors and slowly pushed them open; this was a sacred place to me. The light came sifting through the branches and warmed my face, I was already feeling at peace. I walked over to the tallest tree and sat with my back flat against the trunk. Closing my eyes, I heard the playful chirping of the birds above me, and let the lighthearted sounds bathe me of my frustration.

But there was another noise: soft crying. It was coming from behind the tree. I quietly stood up and tiptoed around the enormous tree. There, sitting with her head to her knees and a letter clutched in her hand, was probably the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was oafishly gawking at her cascading red hair and stunning pale skin. _If the back of her head is so amazing, I wonder what her face looks like, _I thought ignorantly.

Being a decent man I knew I wanted to comfort her, but I will admit that most of it was just hormones wanting me to be able to hold her. Shoving the jerky personality out of my head, I knelt down next to her and put my hands on her shoulders. She jerked her head up at the surprise of another person there with her. All I did was awkwardly look at her waiting for her to make the first move. Stupidly, I didn't say anything; I didn't introduce myself or explain why I was watching her—looking back I realize how creepy that must have been for her—, all I did was stare back.

With a sudden wave of emotion she fell into me, sobbing, clutching my shirt and pressing her face to my shoulder. _Be smooth, be smooth, _was all I thought. So, I adjusted my position so that I would have my back to the trunk and held her closely. I realized I should probably say something. "What's wrong? Tell me and maybe I could help," I gently whispered into her hair (It smelled of pine). "Please," I asked again, "you can tell me anything here. I won't tell anyone. You can just talk and I'll listen."—then because I didn't want to be pushy—"or… you don't need to say anything. That's ok too. I just want to help if there's any way I can." Never before had I felt so at home and yet so embarrassingly awkward at the same time. She didn't respond for a while, she just kept crying and clutching me tighter as the minutes passed.

When I finally accepted that she wouldn't say anything, she spoke in the most heartbreaking voice I had ever heard, interrupting herself occasionally with sobs, "I'm afraid… there is nothing… anyone can do… to help. My…. My… my brother is… dying."

**AN: YAY! We are finally getting to good stuff! But anyway please, please, please, PLEASE comment! I am an amateur writer who has a lot of improving to do. So if you have ANY suggestions, don't hesitate to tell me! Whether it be clarification, writing style, or you want more Char and Ella references, TELL ME! Also, suggestions for introducing the mythical creatures would be greatly appreciated. I love to hear from people! Thanks so much for reading!**


	3. Tea for Two

**AN: Enjoy this next chapter and tell me your thoughts!**

Chapter 3: Tea for Two

(Annabelle)

"Your brother?"

"He's caught… the same plague my father died from," I choked out. "His letter says that he's okay right now, but that's how my father started; he got much worse later."

"And how old is he?" he breathed in disbelief.

"Only 9," this statement brought the tears back; I didn't even care that I was probably being extremely improper by sobbing on some stranger. That didn't seem to matter to him though, he just handed me his handkerchief and listened.

What I didn't understand was why this young man continued to hold and comfort me. He had never met me before and yet it was if he cared for me. But all of that didn't matter right now; I needed a shoulder to cry on and there was one handed to me on a silver platter. He didn't speak to me again but merely wrapped his arms all the more tightly about me, making me feel safer than I had in a long time. I lost myself in him until I heard the clock in the bell tower ring.

"Oh no! I must be going," I stood up, remembering my duties of caring for the princess—she was probably done with her tutor by now.

"Wait where are you going?" he asked, with some unexplainable anxiousness in his eyes.

"I have been shirking my responsibilities, my break lasted longer than I wanted," I explained, wiping my eyes dry. I turned to leave but remembered what I had borrowed. I walked back to where he now stood and held out the handkerchief. "Thank you for sitting with me. I would have never expected so much kindness from someone I had never met." I blushed at his now intense gaze.

"Oh please, keep it, just in case you need it again," he replied softly, "and I would be happy to do it again." It was then that I noticed just how handsome he was. He had dark chocolate hair that waved and curled about his ears, matching his unbelievably dark eyes. Freckles danced about his cheeks and accentuated his strong jaw line. He was built strongly and stood about a half a foot taller than me.

Breaking the powerful silence between us he murmured, "What is your name?"

"Annabelle."

"Annabelle…" he repeated quietly.

"But I suppose you can call me Anna. After all, I did cry all over you." I managed a small smile. This earned a chuckle from him.

"Oh and I'm Edmund, at your service," he finally announced, gently taking my hand and brushing his lips against it. I smiled weakly and turned once more towards the exit, shoving my letter into my apron pocket, and stealing one last glance behind me to discover he was still watching. I looked ahead of me again to hide the deep scarlet that had probably spread across my cheeks. Walking into the cold corridor, I left him behind, with only his dark, playful eyes to taunt me in my mind.

_Edmund…. Where have I heard that name before? Edmund…_, I wondered to myself. Then I remembered. I stopped dead in my tracks and went to the wall for support. _It's not just Edmund. It's PRINCE Edmund, heir to the throne of Cruania. Oh this is fabulous, wonderful! I can't believe I… Oh why on Earth did I… This isn't happening… I… I just made an utter fool out of myself in front of a PRINCE! Oh, way to go Anna… you've really done it this time. _I mentally kicked myself repeatedly and stalked off towards the princess's chambers where she would be waiting for me to watch and entertain her.

Quite frankly I don't mind Princess Lydia; she is lovable and is quickly gaining my affections. She actually reminds me of Kitty, but perhaps slightly older. Her blond hair and stunning blue eyes were bittersweet to me as they brought back memories of the home I left. She is eager to learn anything she is given by her tutors and doesn't really understand that I'm not her new sister.

I finally reached the nursery, only to be virtually attacked with hugs.

"Miss Anna you're just in time for tea!" she cried. "And this time _I _will serve _you_!" she exclaimed with excitement that was forever present in her eyes.

"Oh Highness, I don't think that that's a good idea. Is there anything else you would like to play?" I quickly replied—it wouldn't look very good to my superiors to be having the princess serve me.

"Oh no, it will be so much fun! You will pretend to be the princess while I pretend to be the maid!"

"Yes... It's 'fun' to serve the tea," chuckled the elderly maid as she passed. "Oh," she stopped and turned back to me with a smile, "I wouldn't worry about it. Go ahead and let her indulge you. Relax while you can."

I giggled and replied, "I guess you're right," as she left.

"Well then, Princess," I turned to see the little girl in her deepest curtsy, "How would you like your tea?" she asked politely.

"Hmmmm," I loudly pondered, taking on my role, "I think I will have it 32 sugars!"

She let out a series of hysterical giggles and cried, "You can't have 32 sugars!"

Feigning frustration I sighed, "Fine… then how about 2?"

"Much better, your Highness!" she laughed. After a quick tickle from me she scurried off to go get the tea. With a contented sigh I slid into a chair by the table and collected myself from the events that had recently occurred. This had already been a long day.

I heard a knock on the door and went to answer it, but before I could get there, it cracked open and a head peeked through. _Prince Edmund. _I could tell by his expression that he was just as shocked to see me as I was to see him, but it seemed to be a more pleasant surprise for him.

"Oh sorry, I was looking for my sister," he finally sputtered out, stepping into the room.

Before I could reply, I heard a squeal ring out behind me, "EDMUND!" Lydia ran up to him with her skirts flying and jumped into his arms. He grinned and spun her around, causing them both to laugh. I could only smile at the scene, noticing all the while how deep and melodic his laugh was..

"Oh Edmund you have to have tea with Miss Anna! I've made her the princess and now I'm the maid!"

"Well, if that's the case," he formally responded after setting down Lydia, "then it would be my honor to dine with you, Princess, if you'll have me." He bowed deeply and kissed my hand, looking up with a mischievous smile on his face.

"Well, I suppose I can bare the company," I managed to play along with a small giggle, although inside I was screaming. _I have just humiliated myself in front of him and yet he's smiling at me like that. What is going on here? _I thought. He took my hand again and led me swiftly to the table, pulling my chair out for me.

When Lydia finally ran away to get the tea, I whispered to him, "Prince Edmund if you have things to do it's alright. You can leave and I'll explain for you." I looked down into my hands shyly.

"No, no. Quite frankly I was looking for a way to hide from my Ayorthian tutor," he replied with a grin that surely made my face turn as red as an apple. _How does he do this to me?_ Then he smiled brightly and looked me straight in the eyes. "Oh, and I suppose you can just call me Edmund. After all, you did cry all over me."

**AN: To all of you who may be wondering, yes, he meant that last line in a playful way; he wasn't mocking her. But anyway, PLEASE R&R! Reviews make me write faster and better (I hope), and ideas for later chapters are always welcome (you will be credited if I use your idea). I can only find out if you like the story from the comments you write. Thanks! **


	4. The Beginning

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, they've helped a lot, but the more the merrier so keep 'em coming! I want to especially thank **_**TheLagoon, **_**your reviews have been especially helpful and I will be keeping them in mind. Just think, YOU could get special thanks too if you review ;). Moving on, to anyone who is itching for some plot, don't worry, it will come eventually. I am currently building the foundation for the events to fall on. But anyway, I hope you like this chapter! I really enjoyed writing this one.**

Chapter 4: The Beginning

(Edmund)

_Oh no, that was probably extremely insensitive, _I thought, _Just smile and then maybe she'll realize that I wasn't trying to be mean._ Inwardly, I laughed at my own desperation to make her smile. _What has this girl done to me? But that smile… completely worth all of my insanity._

Coming out of my reverie I realized that she hadn't, in fact, taken it the wrong way: she was smiling brilliantly. My eyes soaked in all of her being as I tried to memorize her face exactly, just as it was: smiling. But, what was strange is that she was staring straight back at me, with the same look that I imagined I had. I was so surprised that I think I blushed. _Great, I blushed, that's something men do! _I mocked myself. She actually blushed back, though, averting her eyes with a smile tugging on the corners of her lips. _She's mocking me isn't she? _I accidentally laughed out loud at her teasing, but quickly stopped myself, causing her to laugh, resulting in awkward laughing from the both of us, leading to full out laughing. Quite frankly, that was the strangest and most awkward minute of my life, but I loved it.

"Are you two having a good time?" Asked Lydia sweetly, walking in with a tray of tea things that nearly doubled her in size. Anna jumped up to help her before the tea spilled all over. She gently took the tray from my sister and tapped her on the nose causing her to giggle. "Why didn't you call for help, Missy?" Anna had asked as she set the tray on the table.

"I could have done it!" Lydia protested.

"Haha I'm sure you could have," she replied with a grin, "Let me see your muscles!" Lydia held up her toothpick arms and flexed them as if she were the strongest man on the planet. "I'm impressed! Maybe I was wrong; you might me stronger than me!" she laughed, tickling her. The whole scene melted my heart, and without realizing it, I was imagining them as sisters—they definitely looked the part.

To my extreme annoyance, I heard Sir William from outside the door, "Prince Edmund, it's time to study Ayorthian! I know you're in there!"

"I'll be there in a second!" I called back, "Just meet me in the study!" I allowed myself to glance at Anna and was pleasantly surprised to see a disappointed look on her face. _Is she actually disappointed that I'm leaving?_ This slight discovery gave me courage enough to go up to her, kiss her hand, and whisper into her ear, "Meet me outside of the nursery at 9 tonight. I have something I want to show you." I smiled at her, bowed deeply, and left through the door with a little satisfaction from the blush I had created on her cheeks; it felt good to think she felt the same butterflies that I felt.

All the way to the study I was grinning like and oaf and felt strangely giddy. I was going to show her another sacred site to me and I knew she would love it. Quite frankly, I was still unsure as to why I was showing her a place that no one else knew about or cared to visit, a place that was completely my own. This might mean that I would lose the privacy that I have always sought there; but I found no reason to regret it. With an inward laugh towards myself, I realized that I wished it to be _our _place not _my _place. _Why am I already having these feelings towards this girl I just met? I barely know her, _I thought, _but with any luck maybe I'll fix that._

Sir William caught my childish smile before I had the chance to remove it. "Finding a particular interest in the new nanny, I see."

"That's none of your concern, Sir," I responded bitterly. I was feeling a little defensive and insecure about these new emotions and Sir William was the last person who I wanted to be probing into them—except for maybe my father's new wife.

"My apologies, your Highness," he casually replied with victory in his eyes. He had found out what he wanted.

(Annabelle)

As the official Nanny to Her Royal Highness, I received the best room out of all the maids and servants. It was right next to the nursery so I could be close to Lydia at night if she needed me. And, even though it was a room for the hired help, it was still twice as big as the room that held the girls aged 12 and up in the orphanage—and about 4 times as beautiful, I might add.

It was around 8:30 and I was furiously trying to brush my hair into a somewhat attractive looking plait. After taming the rouge, I looked at myself in the mirror, and a wave of self-doubt washed over me. _There is no way, no way that he is really all that attracted to you! Besides that there is no way that the king would allow him to marry you, even if by miracle-of-miracles you managed to get him to fall hopelessly in love with you. Wait a second… did I just say marriage? Oh come on, Anna, he's not your Prince Charming! He's just a really nice prince who happens to be bored enough to spend time with you. Wait… but that's not right either. Edmund wanted to show you something and it sounded like it was special._ My thoughts ran through my head at about a mile a minute—or at least if felt that way. In reality about 20 minutes had passed and I needed to get out the door.

Quickly, I pinched my cheeks for color, straightened my frock so it wasn't wrinkly, and made for the door. To my surprise he was already waiting for me; he looked startled by my sudden appearance.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't realize that your bedroom was right there… um…," he sputtered out.

_Are those nerves? _"You said you wanted to show me something. May I ask where?" I prompted with a smile.

Recovering quickly he responded, "Yes! Yes that's right. But no, you may not ask where," he grinned, "It's a surprise."

"Well alright then, lead the way." I was unable to contain my smile, and grew in playfulness which I didn't know I had.

Edmund offered me his arm, which made me slightly nervous. If ANYONE saw it, I would be out of here for sure and on the streets. But, after letting my emotions take over a bit, I decided that it was safe enough now that everyone was pretty much in their perspective compartments, and took his arm. Instead of assisting me as the gesture was meant to do, it only made me a couple times dizzier. _Watch it, Anna, _I warned myself.

He quietly led me through the long corridors until we reached a servants' door. "Alright, I don't want you to see anything until you get to the perfect spot, that way it'll hit you all at once. So, would you mind closing your eyes for me?"

I looked at him critically allowing my eyebrow to rise.

"Come on, trust me. It'll be worth the confusion later when you see it," he pleaded happily.

"Well, alright. But you'd better not run me into anything or I'll—"

"—Or you'll… what?" He smirked.

I laughed. "Oh shut up and take me to wherever it is we're going!" I had officially thrown out the manners handbook by now and decided to just have fun and enjoy the time I would spend with Edmund.

"But first, my Lady, you must close your eyes."

"Fine," I giggled, closing my eyes shut, "but just remember my warning!"

"I'll keep that in mind," he laughed.

He took one of my outstretched, probing hands into his and put his other on my waist to securely guide me. I prayed that he wouldn't sense my sweaty palms, or that maybe his hands were just as moist as mine were and he wouldn't care. I felt a cool rush of wind blow a few strands of my hair out of the braid as we stepped outside onto the grass. The feeling of fresh air in my lungs alone would have made this a worthwhile adventure; this had to be good.

"Well, we're outside. Really, Edmund, I think I could have come here on my own," I teased.

"Oh shush and wait for the great reveal," he responded, with a pulse to my hand.

We had been going for quite some time and I began to worry that perhaps I shouldn't have come. _What if Lydia would need me while I was gone?_ But before the thought could properly enter into my head, we stopped in what felt like the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, Anna, go ahead and sit down. There is a blanket under you." I obediently did as I was told. "Alright, now lean back and look up."

Above me, was the most beautiful sky of stars that I had ever seen and the most incredible feeling of being understood.

**AN: How did you guys like it? I personally really liked writing this one. And yes, you will find out more about Edmund's step-mother in chapters to come… I have a plan. **Begin this chapter's plea for reviews** Please review! When I get comments or follows I get encouraged to keep going and do better. Anything at all would be helpful for me to know. If you have any suggestions about possible future events, those would be very welcome as well. Thanks so much for reading!**


	5. Most Important to Me

**AN: A couple of things:**

**I would like to give a little shout out to **_**Arrietta Vistoso!**_** She is an amazing writer! If you like Percy Jackson, she's the author for you.**

**I'm going to start a little game with you guys that can go on for the rest of the story! Ask me any question you want and I will answer it on the next chapter. This can be about what kind of person I am or it can be about my opinion of different books/movies/tv shows and their fandoms… anything you want, really!**

**Sorry about this one taking a little longer than the others! I warn you that I probably will be slowing down a lot in this upcoming week. I will be going out of town, which in addition to school work and packing will make me a very busy person. Patience would be much appreciated and I will be sure to make the next updates great!**

**I hope you like this chapter! R&R!**

Chapter 5: Most Important to Me

(Edmund)

Her eyes were as wide as the moon above her, and on her cheek was a single tear sliding down slowly. "Are you alright?" I asked, slightly terrified that I did something wrong.

She smiled at me radiantly. "It's beautiful," she stated plainly. But the look that accompanied it gave all the words of utter amazement that she could have possibly said. Anna looked back up at the sky and fell back onto the blanket. Taking a few bunches of grapes from the vines around us, I walked over and laid beside her.

I had taken her to a clearing in the middle of the vineyards where I spent my time if I wanted to just sit and think. Nothing was visible over the rows and rows of vines, so it felt as though there was nothing else in the world besides yourself and the night sky—and in this case Anna as well.

"I used to do this every night when I was little," she whispered, "I would climb onto the roof of the orphanage with my parents, and my father would try to teach me the constellations." She laughed to herself, munching on the grapes I had given her. "I would never pay attention to what he was saying, though, his voice was all I wanted to hear. And I would just lie back in their arms and imagine myself dancing in the sky, jumping from star to star. But they were never as clear as they are here. It's incredible."

"Why did you live in an orphanage if you had parents?"

"They founded the orphanage before I was born. So naturally, we just lived there. There were always kids for me to play with and it was pretty big compared to most cottages so it wasn't too bad. But my mother died giving birth to my brother, and my father died shortly after." She stated this, showing perhaps too little emotion. I could tell that she had trained herself not to betray her sorrow on that subject.

Her eyelids fluttered more that they normally did and all I wanted to do was to wrap her up into my arms and comfort her. Unfortunately, that probably wasn't a very appropriate option for the present time. "Have you heard anything new about your brother yet?" I asked gently.

"I wrote back to him but it's only been a day so—"

"Oh! Right, right, sorry I wasn't thinking." Color was rising in my cheeks. _Why am I acting so stupid?_ I managed to sneak a glance back at her and all I saw was a stone cold emotion on her face; she was trying to block out the pain. "Look, I'm sorry I brought it up. It was insensitive of me."

"No it's alright," she replied quietly, "You were trying to help…" Then she looked at me with a sad smile and murmured, "…and you have. More that you'll ever know." Looking back to the stars she continued, "When I first came to the palace I felt so alone; I knew absolutely no one. Then the letter came and I felt like… I don't know… just…"

"I understand; it feels good that someone else knows. Did I guess correctly?"

She smiled at me, sending my heart skidding. "Thank you." On some impulse I reached out and took her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. She returned it.

"So, how did you find my little hide out?" I asked with a grin.

"Your hide out?"

"The Candle Tree Courtyard. I'm the only who ever goes into it. I'm also kind of surprised that you found it."

"Well I really only found it by chance. I managed to get myself lost—"

"Understandable."

"—and I just… found it. It was just so beautiful and warm and light. It also had some privacy which I was looking for. Or at least I thought it had privacy," she smiled and nudged me with her elbow. It was at that moment when we both noticed our clasped hands. Immediately we dropped them, and immediately I wished we hadn't. She stuttered a bit but eventually continued, "So why did you decide to bring me here?"

"Well you were one of the only other people who really enjoyed the courtyard, so I took a shot and guessed that you would like the vineyards. "

"And I'd say you guessed correctly."

We sat like that for over an hour after, eating grapes and whispering stories. She told me about her childhood at the orphanage, and she would light up whenever she talked about her brother. I would talk too, but more than anything I loved listening to her. Even in the dark her fiery hair would ignite and her blue eyes sparkled with more warmth than I could process. She was beautiful, I wouldn't deny it. But what we had that night was special and I didn't want to mess that up.

The fact of the matter is, I was spending time with her and she was comfortable and happy, it seemed, keeping me happy enough with how the circumstances would play out. If I allowed myself, maybe I could have loved her, and for all I knew maybe I did; but I if she didn't feel the same way then I would be ruining everything between us and I would never be able to see her, or hear her laugh in the same way again. After only one day, she became one of the most important people in my life and I was not about to lose her.

From that day on, we met every night in the vineyards. Our friendship grew in ways that neither of us had imagined. We told each other everything that there was to tell and before long there was nothing that we did not know about each other. We knew each other's favorite styles of dancing, favorite colors, favorite foods…everything!

You could say that everything was perfect between us, but it was all about to be put into jeopardy after one talk with my father and one suggestion from the Queen.

**AN: Sorry this chapter was really short but I really wanted to get this little time-jump over with so I could get to the plot! I'm sure you all would like some more excitement. As always PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, whether it's good or bad! Also, remember to leave any author questions if you have any **


	6. 30 Days

**AN: Sorry this one took so long! I have been really busy lately with being out of town and the daily rehearsals for the musical I just got into, added to the regular homework I get every night. I was also getting kind of lazy… I doubt that it will take me as long for the next chapter but I don't think I'll be able to go as quickly with the updates as I was at the beginning. For the questions:**

**Q: How long have you been writing?**

**A: This is the first time I've ever written something on my own and not for school. Although I've been coming up with countless scenarios in bed before I fall asleep which have fed into this story **

Chapter 6: 30 Days

(Annabelle)

I sat on the edge of Lydia's bed gently stroking her golden curls and singing absentmindedly as she drifted off the sleep. She was resting her head on my shoulder and subconsciously hugging my arm. When her grip finally went slack, I extracted myself from her and tucked her blankets in more snuggly. I turned to slip quietly out the door but was stopped when I heard a mumble from behind me. "I love you, Anna," Lydia whispered.

With a smile I walked back to her, kissed her forehead, and whispered back, "I love you too, Munchkin. Always."

I sighed and tip-toed back out into the darkly lit corridor. I gasped as a hand came from behind my back and covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming. A voice I didn't recognize mumbled in my ear, "You're coming with me."

Fear streaked through my body like lightning, but that hand was all too familiar and I knew that smell. Instantly I relaxed as I was nimbly swung over Edmund's shoulder. "What are you doing!?" I asked.

"What does is look like I'm doing? I'm kidnapping you," he stated matter-of-factly, as he started down the hall in the direction of the vineyards.

"But was it necessary to scare me out of my skin?"

"No not at all! That was for my personal enjoyment." I playfully slapped him on the head as I could hear the grin in his voice.

"Will you at least put me down? As soon as _one _person sees me I'm fired and then you'll never see me again!"

"And I would be so lost without you," he joked, setting me down. Even though I know he was over exaggerating, I couldn't help but hear the truth in what he said. The fact of the matter is, I would be lost without him too. Over the past few months we have relied on each other for everything. We could talk for hours and tell any secret. I'm sure that he now knows everything about me and I know everything about him. There were times when I would cry and times when he would cry, and neither of us cared because we knew that our secrets were safe and there would be no judgment. Together, we were safe.

When we reached the clearing, I pilfered a couple bunches of grapes as Edmund retrieved the blanket that we hid there for our use. He flopped down onto it and let out an all too familiar sigh.

"What happened?" I asked, tossing him some grapes.

"The queen wants to have a three-day ball for me."

"But that's good isn't it? She's finally being nice to you, right?"

"My birthday is in 30 days, Anna." Darkness seemed to cloud his usually bright eyes. I understood what he meant due to the fact that it was a common topic. His father had decided that he had to marry, and since Edmund was so unwilling to marry someone his father picked, he was given until his 19th birthday to find someone. This was a ball to find his wife.

"Apparently her niece is given the first dance with me too," he muttered.

"Wait, she's setting you up with her niece?"

"Yes she is. It's good to know she didn't have anterior motives for marrying my father, right?" he sarcastically added.

"But you don't have to choose her! You _do_ get that choice, you know. And besides…" I paused, for these words hurt even thinking them, "…maybe you'll find someone." I knew he would eventually marry someone and I knew I couldn't stop it, but still the thought made me want to cry, and I still hoped against reason that it might be me.

"Out of all those nobles born and bred to marry princes? I don't see that happening," he replied bitterly laughing. While it was encouraging to me that he was so reluctant to meet someone at the ball, I was a little irked by his judgment.

All of a sudden, he shot up into a sitting position and the light returned to his eyes. "Anna! You could come!"

"Are you kidding me? Me? How would that work? I'm a nanny and I'm pretty sure that this thing will be for people at least of higher rank than _nanny."_

"They said nothing about excluding nannies!"

"I think it's implied, Edmund!"

"The queen is inviting every eligible maiden in the land. You are eligible, you are a maiden, and you are definitely in the land! Come on! I need someone there that I can actually talk to!"

His eagerness made me laugh. "But I don't even have a dress, let alone three!"

Edmund paused on the verge of defeat, but being Edmund, his eyes relit with that familiar glow. "Lydia's dressmaker! I _know _she'd make you a few dresses and I could easily handle the cost."

All of a sudden, I felt a shyness wash over me. _He really wants me to come, doesn't he?_ "Are… are you sure? The last thing I want to do is make a big deal out of this," I responded weakly.

He reached out and took my hand, looking sincerely into my eyes with a smile. "Yes, I'm positive that I want you there." His intense gaze probably turned me beet red. _Thank goodness it's dark right now._

Then it hit me like a bucket of water. I would be going to a royal ball. Me. An orphan. _I am going to ball_. With a squeal I dove onto him, wrapping my arms around his neck and knocking him back over in the process. "Thank you so much," I whispered, "I've never done something like this before."

He laughed happily as he brought us back up into a sitting position. _I love that laugh._ "Well let's just say I have more selfish reasons for wanting you to come, but I'm happy you look forward to it," he grinned.

"Well then I must warn you, Your Highness," I said jumping up and putting on my most haughty appearance, "be prepared to have your dancing shamed as I was the lightest on my feet out of the whole village." Sure I was a pretty good at dancing, but maybe I did embellish a little.

"Then may I have this dance, Miss?" he inquired, standing before me and bowing deeply.

"Very well, then," I giggled, taking his outstretched hand. He pulled me into a waltz, but we had not been dancing a minute before he took the hand that he rested on my waist and wrapped it completely around me. He lifted me slightly and spun me around through the air. I readjusted to get at better grip and held both my arms around his neck.

This tight embrace felt like heaven to me. I took in his woody scent and let myself relish the closeness I was feeling with him. Noticing the contemplative silence from both of us, Edmund slowed and set me back down. I looked up into his eyes and gazed at the darkness that had had always enchanted me there. _I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you._ The works were banging on the inside of my head, trying to get out, but I couldn't allow it. I wouldn't allow it.

I noticed his lips twitching up into a smile and the color rising slightly in his cheeks. Finally he broke the silence, "We should probably head back; it's getting late."

**AN: I really hope you liked this chapter! The plot should be picking up more now. And remember I ALWAYS write faster when I get more reviews! So please, please, please, please, please, please, please review! It means a lot to me when you leave a comment and it encourages me to keep up with the story **


	7. Gentlemen and Dresses

**AN: Hey everyone! Hope you're liking the story so far! I'd like to thank Arrietta Vistoso for drawing my cover picture of Annabelle… thoughts? Anyway I really like it when people leave responses so please review! If you don't have anything in particular you'd like to say just leave a smiley face or frowny face so I know whether or not you like what I'm writing (this includes guests). And remember that questions for the author are also always welcome! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer (which I completely forgot to put before so this covers the entire story): I do not own anything but the story of Edmund and Annabelle. Ella, Char, Lucinda, and other characters mentioned belong to the fabulous Gail Carson Levine.**

Chapter 7: Gentlemen and Dresses

(Edmund)

_This is dangerous, Ed… you know what's going to happen._ I smirked at myself for essentially throwing away my old resolve to keep love away from my and Anna's relationship. I loved her anyway, whether or not I was willing to admit it. But I knew for sure that I would have no hope of escape by bringing her to the ball. However after a little bit of convincing, a brilliant smile graced her mouth and she practically tackled me.

I held her tightly with the onslaught of powerful emotions that crashed throughout my body. Eventually, her voice brought me out of my stupor, "Thank you so much," she whispered, "I've never done something like this before." I realized how intimate the moment was and had stable enough thoughts to realize that it would probably be a good idea to sit back up, laughing at her slightly messed up hair and happy expression.

After essentially daring me to dance, I took her into my arms and imagined slowly ebbing music in my mind. Yet again, I felt the heat rise to my face as I felt her closeness and gaze bare into me. _Make her laugh,_ my subconscious prodded. With one warning grin, I swept her into the air spinning as fast as I dared. Anna's hair flew back and flowed like fire behind her. Her unabashed laughter caused a deep one to erupt from myself. _She is beautiful._

I slowly and gently placed her on her feet again, only to be met with those light blue eyes that have always enchanted me. She didn't blush, she didn't smile, she just looked right back at me with an emotion I could not place. _Not yet, Edmund, not yet._

"We should probably head back; it's getting late," I murmured, before my own cheeks could get too red.

"That's a good idea," she responded, shaking herself out of her reverie, "and it's getting a little cold too, now that you mention it." She was only wearing a light shawl around her shoulders and was hugging it against herself tightly.

"Oh of course, I'm an idiot, you must be freezing out here." I took off my own jacket and placed it over her shoulders with a gentle pulse from my hands.

"Yes you are an idiot, but a gallant idiot," she laughed, "thank you."

I offered her my arm and grinned. "It is what any gentleman would do, my Lady."

"It sure is a step up from kidnapping."

* * *

(Annabelle)

I woke up the next morning to a rapid knock on my door. I groggily swung my legs out of the bed to the sting of cool air and wrapped my robe around me. "Who is it?" I called.

"I have a surprise for you!" responded the young man whom I had been dreaming of not five minute before.

"Edmund, was it necessary to bring it to me this early in the morning?" I moaned, opening the door.

"Yes it is. This is the only time she could come meet with you without anyone knowing about it."

"She?"

"The dressmaker!" he smiled, pulling me out into the corridor and into the nursery.

"Already? We talked about this only last night! How did you find her in time?"

"I couldn't sleep last night so I got a hold of her early this morning. I wanted to find her quickly because these grand ball gowns take ages to make and she only has 29 days to make three," he explained. "Today I think you're just meeting with her so she can sketch some dresses and get your approval."

An aged woman with white hair and kind eyes glided into the room and curtsied to Edmund. "Is this Annabelle?" she asked in a gentle tone motioning to me.

"Yes, this is Miss Annabelle of Pria," he responded. "I'm sure you will handle everything perfectly. I am leaving her in your hands."

"Very well, she will be the most stunning young woman in the room if I can make it so."

Edmund then turned to face me with a smile on his face, "And Anna, don't worry about Lydia today. I'm going to take her to the park and then to find her a new centaur. So, you can have the whole day off."

Before I could say a word, he spun around on his heels and left us with only one last grin for me at the doorway. _He is impossible sometimes._ The sweet scent of lavender reminded me of the other presence in the room.

"Are you ready, my dear?"

"Huh? Oh! Um sure…" I sputtered out, "Please, sit," I said motioning towards a couch.

In one fluid motion, she glided to the couch and sat down gracefully. It was a little unbelievable how she could be so elegant despite her age. I quickly joined her.

"Now, Love, let's have a little chat. But before that, I just want to say how much I admire you. Not many young women would dare attempt to rise above their 'social status,' if only for a couple of nights. That's why I am going to make sure you look incredible."

"Thank you," I lamely responded, kind of caught off guard.

She smiled back at me sweetly. She was starting to remind me of the godmothers back at the orphanage. "Now, I want to get to know you a little better so that the dresses will suit you properly. Do you think you can tell me a bit about your personality?"

That proved to be a harder question than I thought it would be. I spent about five minutes stuttering out random adjectives and 'um's. Realizing my trouble, she began to ask questions to help me along without so many awkward and confused expressions. We talked for several hours, I believe, and I almost forgot why she was here. The dress maker told me her name was Lucinda and even began talking about herself. She was truly a kind woman and I'm glad she was the one to be helping me. Despite her engaging conversation, she managed to continuously sketch on a large pad, occasionally looking up to study me.

"What do you think?" she asked abruptly, extending the sketch pad to me.

The first dress was a stunning emerald green with straps that went off the shoulders to form a slightly low, yet modest, neckline. It was slightly crinkled around the waist with a sparkling belt nested amongst the folds, and long train that extended far behind the dress itself. It was simple, but completely me. What confused me was that though the drawing had a beautiful color, I never remembered her having colored pencils.

"This is incredible," I breathed.

She beamed at the praise. "There will be a loop on the train that you can put your hand through so that it won't drag behind you while you're dancing and the straps will be flexible so that you can actually lift your arms for the various dances."

"I would have never thought of those things," I laughed, "I don't have any experience to learn from for this."

"You don't have to; that's what I'm here for. Now, would you like to see the other ones?"

I nodded and eagerly flipped the page to be met with an equally awe inspiring ball gown. This one was a dark midnight blue with a sweet-heart, beaded neckline. The straps again came off the shoulder, but this time a light, almost translucent fabric hangs down from them, almost past my knees. It had a train, but was shorter and had beads gracing the edges, with more volume in the back than the last one.

"How do you know?" I ask dumbfounded.

"Know what, Dear?"

"How do you know what to make? How do you know my perfect dress before even I know?"

She reached out and took my hand to look kindly into my eyes. "From talking to you. I can tell that you are a modest, gentle girl, but you also have an eye for beauty and life. You're a lot like another young woman I knew."

I hugged her in response. "Thank you. This is more than I would have ever thought possible."

"You are welcome, Dear," she whispered. Then with more energy, she sat up and looked at me expectantly. "I believe you have one more dress. It is my favorite and I think you will like it best as well."

"If that's possible," I smiled. But I turned the page anyway and all I could do was hug her again. She was completely right.

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I have mixed feelings about this chapter so let me know what you think. Remember I ask that you at least leave a ":)****" or ":(****" so I can get an idea for how you like it (including guests! Everyone's opinion is welcome). Happy reading!**

**P.S. Did anyone get the newly released finale to the Chemical Garden Trilogy: Sever? I'm freaking out over it a little but I haven't finished yet. But if you haven't read them the first book is Wither and is absolutely incredible!**

**P.P.S. I feel like she'll get mad at me if I don't credit her but Arrietta Vistoso came up with the idea for the sleeves on the second dress **


	8. Break

**AN: Sorry to tell you guys but I'm going to be taking a break from writing :(. Rehearsals for the play I'm in are starting to run later and later and I have less and less free time for writing. I've also lost some of my inspiration for writing this so hopefully by the end of the show (around the end of April) that inspiration will be back. So I'll see you in a few weeks!**


	9. HEY I'M BACK! Sorta

**Hey everyone! I'm back! Well kinda... So I've made the decision to move this story into the fairy tale section of this site. I've done this because I realized that I'm not bringing justice to ****_Ella Enchanted_**** and the world Levine made, so I'm changing and fixing up my chapters to make this just a normal fairy tale. The new name will be: ****_Will You Find Me in the Vineyards?, _****and the first chapter should be up shortly :)**

**ALSO! I will randomly be posting one shots for WHATEVER YOU WANT! (as long as I've read it/seen it) So PM if you have a suggestion and I'll see what I can do. Just follow me as an author to see what I write :)**

**P.S. This version of the story will stay up but it won't be completed.**


End file.
